The death of Tomoyo-chan
by thefriendlyjungle
Summary: Sakura must overcome her own obsticals and pull all her bravery together in order to save her best friend
1. The dark beginning

"Syaoran!!!!!" I shriek "Syaoran, Syaoran, Syaoran!!!!!!!"  
  
I look at Tomoyo life leaving her eyes. She wispers in my ear,  
  
"Sakura I love you."  
  
"I Love You To Tomoyo!!!" TOMOYO I LOVE YOU ,I LOVE YOU!!!, DON'T LEAVE………….TOMOYO!!!!!!!"  
  
BANG*** "crap!" I yell " I hit my head on the bed board again"  
  
Kero stares at me. " will ya knock it off kero, that look you give me, its frightening!"  
  
"did you have another bad dream"he asked  
  
"Yea, I cant make sense of it" " First I start out screaming Syaoran and I don't know why." "crap!"  
  
"what?" kero asked  
  
"Gotta run! Im going to be late"  
  
I ran down stairs as fast as I could. I took my breakfast and shoved it down my throat while stomping on my brother's foot for calling me a pig. I snap on my roller blades and whiz out the door. Roller blading always relaxes me. The wind through my hair the sun on my face… BOOM** "oooohhhhhh" I moan I ran into my brother.  
  
Aaaahhh Yukito! I blush deep red. "Yukito" I smile  
  
"Ohiyou-gazimasu" he smiles.  
  
"Ohiyou" I smile back blushing even more. I am sooooo happy when im around Yukito.  
  
"Sakura" he starts " I was wondering if you would want to go to the movies tonight with me?"  
  
"really?" I ask " I would LOVE too!"  
  
"Ok I'll pick you up at six!"  
  
I skate off dreamily to school. Today is the best day of my life(!  
  
"Ohiyou! Sakura!" Tomoyo greets me at school  
  
"Ohiyou Tomoyo!" I say "Guess what Tomoyo!!!!"  
  
"what what?" she asks impatiently.  
  
" I got asked on a date from Yukito to go to the movies!!!!!"  
  
Tomoyo looked disappointed. "what's wrong Tomoyo? Don't you want me to go?"  
  
"I don't really think its such a good idea, Sakura"she starts  
  
"why NOT?!?!" I demand "You're my best friend don't you want me to go on my fist date with my major crush?!"  
  
"it's not that Sakura its just that I wanted you to come to my party tonight"  
  
"o, I say" "well…."  
  
"but you go ahead its your first date its very important I'll make you a cute outfit"  
  
"ok thanks Tomoyo!"  
  
  
  
After school I took the bus to Tomoyo's house. She was waiting outside.  
  
"Konnichiwa Sakura!"  
  
Tomoyo was happy to see me as usual.  
  
"I made the cutest outfit for your date to the movies"  
  
"Um…Tomoyo I want something a little bit casual, I mean I want to look good but I don't want to stand out"  
  
"Iunderstand Sakura, I think you'll like what I made"  
  
We walked into her house her maid approaching us. "Can I get you anything?" she asked  
  
"Nothing right now" tomoyo replied. We got to Tomoyo's room and I sat on her bed. She went over to her sewing table and returned with the most beautiful kimono ever. It was white with pink cherry blossoms winding down the kimono. The cherry blossoms glittered in the light. There were also small wings on the tips of the sleeves and down at the bottom. "Tomoyo I love it!" I said, " This will be the best date ever!" Tomoyo frowned. "What's wrong"  
  
"O nothing"  
  
"Well I better be off, I have to meet Yukito in half and hour!"  
  
"Ok, see you Sakura!"  
  
I had to rush by the time I got home. Ten more minutes until Yukito was going to pick me up for the movies if I didn't hurry I would be late! I heard the door open and ran down the stairs.  
  
"Yukito"((((((((((!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Sakura lets go("  
  
"hai!" I replied.  
  
When we got to the movies I felt an extremely large about of power coming from the back of the movies thearte.  
  
"Yuki," I whispered "I am going to get some popcorn be right back"  
  
"ok" he replied  
  
I rushed out of the dark room and headed past the snack stand to the doors. When no one was looking I quickly left the thearte. On the sidewalk I looked for a way to get to the back of the thearte. I found a small alley and cautiously walked down it. I could feel the presence of the power increasing with every step I took. With the last step I peeked over the edge of the building. "Tomoyo-chan………….." a faint whisper  
  
"Who…who's there??" I could not see anything but I could sense evil in the air. What if it was a ghost?!?!? WAAAHHHH ^ ^!! I hate g…g…ghosts!!!! I had to be brave what if Tomoyo-chan was in trouble?! That's it I made up my mind!  
  
"RELEASE!!!!!" I shouted as the key in my hand grew into a magnificent staff. I was going to Tomoyo-chan's house and checking on her, Yuki would probably get worried but there was no time I had to make sure Tomoyo-chan was safe.  
  
"FLY!" I tossed the card into the air and jabbed it with the end of my staff. My staff's wings grew and I straddled it riding off into the cool spring breeze.  
  
  
  
"TOMOYO-CHAN!!!" I yelled while slamming open the door. Everybody stopped and looked at me. Tomoyo-chan was in the middle looking very elegant with her pale skin shimmering under the light and her blue dress sparkling as she came towards me.  
  
"Sakura-chan you made it" she smiled her sweet smile.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan you look beautiful!"  
  
"Thank you" "Sakura what's wrong?" Tomoyo-chan always noticed what I was feeling like.  
  
"Oh n…n…nothing its good to see you!" "Tomoyo-chan you don't have anyone that particularly doesn't like you, right?"  
  
"I don't think so" she smiled again. Then it was settled, it was just my imagination. Tomoyo-chan was all right. I was glad.  
  
"Want some cake?" Tomoyo asked me.  
  
"CAAAAKKKKKEEEEE!!!!!!" Kero jumped out of my purse.  
  
"KERO!!!" I shrieked. "You were in my purse the whole time?!?!?!? You were spying on my date with Yukito-sun!!! Kero stood up, crossed his arms and pushed out his chest smugly. I was just making sure your date with your Yuki was appropriate.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!?!?!?!?!" I screamed!! Kero just smirked.  
  
"Anyway" he said, " Let's have some cake!"  
  
" Agreed" We walked into Tomoyo-chan's room and one of her wonderful strawberry cakes were placed on the table by her maid.  
  
"CAAAKKEEE!!" Kero shrieked in joy. His eyes twinkled and his cheeks were blushed. Tomoyo-chan cut the cake into pieces and handed us each a piece. Kero devoured his in about three bites and was ready for a second before Tomoyo-chan and I even had a chance to taste our pieces. Sometimes I think Kero's true form should look more like a pig than a lion.  
  
" I gotta run!!" I realized that the movie was over by now and Yukito- sun was probably worried about me. I rushed to the back of Tomoyo's house were I could fly on my staff without other people seeing me.  
  
"Release!!!" I yelled "FLY!" with a hop I was lifted into the air. I flew as fast as I could over to the movie theater, hoping that Yukito was still there. I landed in back and rushed to the front. Yuki wasn't in the front so I went inside. I looked all over and didn't find a trace of my date. I went up to the ticket salesman and asked if he had seen a guy with blonde hair, tall, slender (and handsome but of course I didn't say that) walk out of there.  
  
"M'am I see so many people walk through these doors, I'm sorry I can't help you" he said. Baka, I thought. (P.S for all you non-japanese speaking persons, Baka means Moron/idiot) I had no time to get even with the baka ticketman I had to find Yuki.  
  
I ran to the back of the theater planning to use my magic to fly to find Yuki but what I saw there was sickening…  
  
Tomoyo-chan's limp pale body lay on the ground before me. She was half naked; the blue dress I saw her in earlier was torn and dirty. I went over to my best friend and gently kissed her frozen lips. Pain filled my broken heart…. I wept beside my dead friend.  
  
I felt warm hands softly touch my shoulder. Yuki sat beside me.  
  
"I'm sorry…" he whispered.  
  
"WHY?!!!!?!!!!!!!" "WHY HER? SHE NEVER DID ANYTHING WRONG IF ANYONE SHOULD HAVE BEEN A TARGET FOR THIS SICK PLAY IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yukito held me in his arms. We wept together.  
  
  
  
  
  
I woke in the funeral home. I had been there for three days and hadn't slept for any of those painful days. My eyes were red and sore, this was probably the first time I had stopped crying since Tomoyo-chan's death. I decided to take a walk with Kero to get some fresh air. Kero and I walked to my school the spot where Tomoyo and I used to hang out. We sat down on the ground. Kero had a black bow around his neck and I was wearing a black dress with black ties in my hair. These days black had become my favorite color it matched my heart. I had no motivation any more; no reason to even live. I had entered a severe depression.  
  
(A month later)  
  
"Snap out of it Sakura!!" Kero yelled at me. "For the past month you have been in a depressed daze, what about your days as a cardcaptor?"  
  
"Don't mention being a cardcaptor to me!"  
  
"Sorry Sakura, I have no right to yell at you after all that you've gone through but I do miss the old Sakura…"  
  
"Just leave me alone Kero!" I was in a snappy mood. Still I didn't want to think of the events of last month.  
  
"Sakura!!!" it was my dad. "Time for your counseling" It was time for me to go to the baka councilor who would just sit there and feed me this crap about how I have to work through this depression and how I could get through this traumatic experience. Well I had I right to be depressed and some bozo wasn't going to tell me what to do.  
  
"*Hai, father" I shouted while I started down the stairs *hai means yes in Japanese  
  
I sat in the car on the way to the councilor. I thought back to the times of being a cardcaptor and how I was so determined to get all the cards. Now a days though I had no motivation my depression was devouring my life. Maybe the councilor was right, maybe I did have to come out of my sadness. I knew I couldn't though, I couldn't bare to start capturing cards again without Tomoyo-chan there to video tape me and make me a stylish outfit for battle. 'I am sorry Kero that I have failed you…I'm sorry I couldn't catch all the cards, I'm sorry that my best friend died.'  
  
  
  
  
  
"SAKURA!!! SAVE ME!" I heard Tomoyo-chan scream.  
  
"I'M COMING TOMOYO! I'M COMING!!!"  
  
"SAKURA…HURRY…HURRY BEFORE IT GETS ME"  
  
  
  
I woke with cold sweat sliding down my face. Why didn't I realize it before Tomoyo-chan was killed by a Clow Card! I don't know why I believed the cops when they said she was murdered; I guess I was too upset at the time to think deeply into it. It all made sense now, that's why the cops couldn't find the murderer because it was a clow card, that's why she was the target because she helped me catch he cards, that's why Tomoyo-chan said 'IT' in my dream because a clow is neither a he or a she. I had to become a cardcaptor once again, for Tomoyo-chan sake. I, Sakura Kinomoto will avenge the death of Tomoyo-chan!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
A/n: please please please please please please leave reviews….my friend has 102 reviews on her one story it makes me so depressed I wanna get that many(it's my dream!)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Insanity

I know it was a card that killed her, it just had to be. Sakura sat on her bed in deep thought. It was late and quite.  
  
"kero-chan do you think a card killed Tomoyo?" hmmm.. kero thought.  
  
"Well," kero said " You felt a strong presence at the scene of the accident right?"  
  
"Hai hai"  
  
"Well then it defiantly could be a card"  
  
"I knew it" Sakura jumped up and with a fierce look in her eyes started opening up the window in her room.  
  
"What are you doing?" kero asked  
  
"Sneaking out" sakura mumbled now almost completely out the window.  
  
"Hand me my staff, kero"  
  
"Um, well maybe it isn't the best time to be trying to solve the complication. "  
  
"Shut- up Kero, and hand me the damn staff"  
  
"Sakura, there is defiantly something wrong with you maybe you should lie down, get some rest"  
  
"I Don't Need This Bullshit from you right now!" Sakura jumped back in the room grabbed kero and used the lock key to shut him in her closet. She then roughly grabbed her staff and climbed out the window. Once on the tree outside her window she slid down and scampered off in the darkness.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kero-chan still inside the closet looks around for ways to escape. In doing this he comes across Sakura's pink phone that Tomoyo-chan gave her.  
  
" Aha, I'm in luck!" but who should I call…  
  
Riiiiinnnggg Riiiinnngg!  
  
"Hello" Syaorans voice answers  
  
"oh hello, its me Kero" "You see I'm kind of in a pickle. Let me explain, Sakura has gone crazy. I think the death of Tomoyo-chan has tramatized her to the point of insanity" 


End file.
